


i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss ur neck)

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Make Up, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Staring, also mark looks like a snack in navy blue, and swear, cause donghyuck is a potty mouth, its the truth ladies, lee donghyuck aint slick, oh teen rating cause they make out, ok only lip gloss rly, this is basically donghyuck doing marks make up and not so subtly staring the whole time ok, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Lee Donghyuck must be amazing at persuading people becuase he never thought he'd see that day where he's doing Mark Lee's make up. What he doesn't realise however is that keeping dark secrets while being so close to the elder is a near impossible task.or; Donghyuck does Mark's makeup but he keeps not so subtly staring at his lips and Mark may be dense but he's not completely oblivious





	i don't wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss ur neck)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy um as always this was supposed to be a short drabble but when have i ever succeded in doing that sigh. anyways this was created when i was bored in math class and decided that listening to my teacher revise what would be on our test was less important that staring vaccantly into the air while making up this story line. i believe i begun with how much i love that donghyuck shows interest in make up then BAM my brain said "donghyuck doing mark's make up" and here we are. funny thing, a small part of this was written while i was drunk off my ass yeet

Donghyuck has absolutely _no_ idea how he has managed to pull this off. The Mark he knows would under no circumstances ever, _ever_ let himself fall victim for Donghyuck and his undying passion for glitter and shiny eyeshadow pallets. Jaemin was more than happy to get his makeup done and Jeno was kind enough to let Donghyuck do his once in a while. As his best friend, Renjun was obliged to allow Donghyuck to _“attack his face”_ as he usually calls it even if Renjun preferred doing his own. But Mark, _Mark_ had never _ever_ let Donghyuck get near him with any type of makeup. Donghyuck must’ve accidentally used a new type of puppy eyes on the elder when he pleadingly asked him because here they were, after school in Donghyuck’s room with Mark awkwardly seated in Donghyuck’s desk chair while the younger excitedly rummages through his drawers to get everything he needed. Mark was getting that glittery navy blue eye the younger had fantasized about doing so many times if it was the last thing he’d do alive.

 

The epiphany of Donghyuck’s mistake with doing Mark’s makeup as opposed to the others didn’t dawn upon him until he was asking Mark to close his eyes for the eyeshadow. Now that the elders heavy and curious gaze wasn’t constantly scrutinizing Donghyuck’s every move, the youngers eyes began to wander. Mark’s lashes were ridiculously long and it’s a sin that he doesn’t even use them for the greater good they were destined for. They’re left to fan out in the hollows of his concealed under eyes, afternoon sun a stripe across the middle of his face as if to taunt Donghyuck with how symmetrical it is. Mark’s cheeks are slightly hollow, cheekbones further prominent with the contour he placed under them earlier and the skin is peachy soft under the palm Donghyuck has so boldly convinced himself to place there across the elders cheek. The way Mark’s facial features seems too small for his face that usually annoys Donghyuck instead endears him and he realizes too late that his gaze has landed on the elders pinkish lips. He also realizes too late that his right hand that was supposed to be doing the finishing touches to Mark’s lid right now has ceased its motions, causing the elder to flutter an eye open and thereby catching Donghyuck in the act of studying his set of annoyingly attractive and inviting lips.

 

Donghyuck finally snaps out of it a few seconds later and raises his eyes back to focus on his task at hand, only to find Mark’s charcoal eyes focused on his. The elders expression is unreadable but it was in this moment that Donghyuck realized how close he had actually gotten while doing the eyes and instantly shoot back as if he had been burned. A crow outside his window croaks scornfully as if taunting him.   

 

You see, Lee Donghyuck has a secret in the form of a big, fat, ugly crush on one of his closest friends Mark Lee. And he has just been caught staring at said friends/crushes lips.

 

Donghyuck was not a blusher, nor a stutterer. He was quick-witted and sarcastic, hiding behind a wall of humor at all times possible but in this moment his mind was a blank sheet. A second, a mere second passed but the panic that welled up in Donghyuck’s body at the thought of his secret being discovered was unbearable.

 

“I-I think I’m done now”

 

Lee Donghyuck is _not_ a stutterer _nor_ a blusher but the feeling of warmth emitting from his cheeks similar to the scorching sun of summer is unmistakable. Mark looks at him with an expression of surprise, his somehow adorable seagull eyebrows arched in a silent question. A look of contemplation skims across his irises before those damn lips are parting to answer Donghyuck.

 

“But… What about my lips?”

 

Donghyuck’s body temperature goes through the roof and his hands clench into fists by his sides to keep himself from exploding. Mark doesn’t seem to understand what he has just said nor why Donghyuck isn’t answering so he licks his lips before speaking again.

 

“I mean… Uhm, what’s it called? That shiny gooey stuff you always wear that makes your lips look plumper? Lip gloss?”

 

Donghyuck wants to throw himself out a window. Scratch that he wants to throw Mark out a window. Preferably one above a cliff.

 

“Oh yeah… Um- Yeah of course if you really wanna I guess... ”

 

Mark just nods dumbly (it’s not dumbly but in Donghyuck’s mind everything Mark does right now is seen as dumbly by his overheated brain).

 

Donghyuck takes a shaky breath before scooching closer again, grabbing a random tube of lip gloss from his desk while doing his best at not staring intensely at Mark’s _stupid_ lips that almost ruined his life. They’re gleaming slightly from the wetness of Mark licking his lips repeatedly, intensified by the beams of sunlight shining through Donghyuck’s yellow curtains. It’s so unfair.

 

Mark slides closer as well and like an (adorable) idiot puckers his lips dramatically earning a snort of embarrassed laughter from the younger. His heart is racing at a 100 miles per hour because Mark Lee is sitting in front of him puckering his lips and he knows he’s not ever going to get this image out of his mind.

 

Carefully and uncharastically attentive for being Donghyuck, he spreads the sticky substance of lip gloss across the elders lips. It’s a horrible shade for the look he has done on the elder, an almost coral pink color that Donghyuck could have sworn he threw out weeks ago but now it’s on Mark’s lips, still stupidly puckered.  

 

“Done” Donghyuck whispers and he hates how breathless he sounds. There’s almost a whistling sound to his breathing which is utterly ridiculous but Donghyuck is feeling slightly light headed so anything is possible. He might pass out any second and it will all be Mark’s fault.

 

Mark’s eyes flutter open in his peripheral vision but Donghyuck’s brain doesn’t seem to fully register it because he’s still staring at Mark’s lips as they rub together in an attempt to imitate what he has probably seen Donghyuck do, before returning to their default position. Mark’s lips has always been on the thinner side and they still are but now they’re glittering and shiny and…

 

Donghyuck’s still staring. Somewhere in the back of his mind there’s a voice screaming at him that he’s being too obvious, that Mark is going to catch on and scramble out of his room disgusted by Donghyuck but his consciousness seems numb, as if he’s high on cotton candy. He keeps staring even as they appear to move closer, staring dumbly as they seemingly part just slightly and _still_ staring as they press softly against his own. Donghyuck’s brain finally catches up first after they’re gone again and he realizes what just happened.

 

He may feel high right now but he’s 100% certain he hasn’t moved an inch from his spot which means…

 

_Mark just kissed him._

 

The younger snaps his eyes upwards to meet the ones of Mark, uncomfortably itching in his seat, fighting to keep the tension filled eye contact. Mark doesn’t say anything and Donghyuck realizes he must look like a deer caught in headlights. However he doesn’t trust his voice to not come out screeching and panicked at the moment so he simply tentatively slides himself onto Mark’s lap and when the other doesn’t show any signs of disapproval, tilts Mark’s head back a bit with shaky fingers before connecting their mouths again.

 

They start out with merely pressing their lips together, neither of them moving. Mark is the first to initiate movement, languidly parting his lips to catch Donghyuck’s pouty bottom lip between his over and over. Slowly Donghyuck presses back, tilting his head to the side when their noses accidently bump and repressing a shudder which threatens to run down his spine at Mark’s palms that suddenly cover his hips.

 

Suddenly Mark’s tongue flicks out to prod at Donghyuck’s lips and with a shaky breath he lets them fall open, arms draping over the olders shoulders.

 

It’s messy, the artificial flavor from both of their lip glosses the only thing Donghyuck can taste with the faintest hint of mint from Mark but he can’t find it in himself to dislike it since he’s feeling so hot all over. Mark’s fingers are rubbing circles across his hip bones, sending his back into an arching position close to pressing their chests together as well.

 

Mark sucks Donghyuck’s tongue into his mouth and a seemingly satisfied hum vibrates between their mouths before Donghyuck’s pulled in even closer by his hips.  

 

Suddenly there’s a nip at his bottom lip and Donghyuck can’t help but gasp, thighs involuntarily clenching around Mark’s and a groan is heard from the older.

 

Everything is too hot and Donghyuck’s lungs burn as if there’s no oxygen in the air he’s taking in. His stomach churns at the way Mark, like a reflex, tries to follow his mouth when he reluctantly pulls away.

 

There’s a string of saliva connecting their lips and Donghyuck should find it gross but he simply can’t. Until Mark traces it back to his mouth to sweetly peck him one last time and it’s so disgustingly cheesy Donghyuck doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

His lips feel wet and swollen as he rubs them together nervously and judging by the way Mark’s look they’re definitely a mess. In addition to that, Mark’s mouth and chin are coated in smeared out lip gloss and Donghyuck’s tongue gets stuck to the roof of his mouth with how he’s feeling at the thought of him being the cause.

 

Donghyuck needs to say something. Mark is just staring at him like a bird with a palpitating heart, seemingly one second away from shoving Donghyuck off of his lap and bolting out the room. The silence is piercing, painful and Donghyuck needs to break it, _now_.

 

Except Mark beats him to it.

 

“C-can we please just keep kissing for a little while longer before you finish this prank or whatever this is that Jaemin has put you up to?”

 

Donghyuck’s mouth falls shut again and he feels like he’s finally breaking the water surface when the piercing of the silence in his ears cease its ringing.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Mark licks his lips nervously and Donghyuck hates how he follows the movement, ~~wishing it was his~~ ~~~~.

 

“I mean… There’s no way in hell you _actually_ like me let’s be real Hyuck”

 

Rage begins to course through Donghyuck’s veins. Mark is now seeming more and more unsure of his words as his mouth press together into a thin line. Donghyuck can’t believe he has a stupid big fat crush on this _idiot_. Why did his brain think that would be a good idea?

 

“You _fucking_ idiot” He exclaims with a hit to Mark’s shoulder who jumps in surprise. “I’ve been in love with you since freshman year you asshole, when you decided to finally come back from Canada, suddenly all stupidly hot and mature like how actually _dare_ you do that to me”

 

Donghyuck’s chest heaves up and down, anger thrumming under his skin while Mark’s face remains frozen in shock. He hates how attractive he _still_ looks even with lip gloss over half his face, hair tousled and eyes wide blown and seemingly even darker because of the now slightly smeared out eye shadow.

 

All of the sudden Mark looks like a little kid again, something about the way his eyes skim over with realization and something close to regret and shame.

 

He looks like Donghyuck’s Minhyung again, before the elder went to Canada over the summer and came back as crush material, causing Donghyuck to fall right on his ass for the elder.

 

Before _Mark_ -and not Minhyung because he was left behind in the shavels of their childhood- begun acting unusual. Before he stopped letting Donghyuck do whatever he wanted, begun pushing his attempts at affection away and grimaced whenever Donghyuck did something that wasn’t seen as normal.

 

The Mark in front of him looked like the person he was before he let the heavy feeling of everyone else’s judgement weigh him down.

 

Donghyuck knew that Mark would never do nor let anyone else do something to Donghyuck because of how he refused to follow the rules set by society. He never said anything when Donghyuck begun wearing make up, or when he got his first boyfriend and not girlfriend (who was a fucking asshole but that’s another story). He just kept his distance and showed Donghyuck his approval whenever the younger asked for it but never anything more than that and it drove Donghyuck crazy since he had just discovered what horrible feelings he had developed for the elder.

 

Why _now_ when Mark had turned into something so unattainable?

 

But deep down Donghyuck knew why. It was because Mark had finally blossomed into something more mature and reliable.

 

Sure, Mark had always been cute with his braces, glasses and sputtering. The blush the older would break into whenever Donghyuck got close enough was adorable and Donghyuck had probably always been a little in love with him. But now that lanky limbs had evened out and Mark’s shoulder finally filled his shirts, those feelings evolved into something dangerous.

 

Mark begun blushing dark red, the shade of the cherries Donghyuck would steal from his neighbours tree during spring, looking even more hauntingly like Minhyung. That is until he opened his mouth and all that could be heard was _Mark._

 

“O-oh”

 

Silence ensues.  

 

Donghyuck blinks a few times but nothing else follows. Panic flares up again when he realizes that that is all Mark has to say in this moment. No _I’m hopelessly in love with you too_ or _I’ve wanted to be with you since forever_ or something else equally as cheesy that would be so characteristic for Mark.

 

The boy is just staring at the floor with his eyes wide and surrounded by glitter, chest still heaving up and down.

 

There’s an ugly taste forming in Donghyuck’s mouth, like terrible coffee. He begins to struggle against Mark’s hands that are still placed on his hips. He has to get away, _needs_ to run before this goes on for any longer. Maybe Renjun won’t be an asshole for once and will let him cry on his bed just for tonight. Donghyuck doesn’t want to think about what he’s going to do with his broken friendship with Mark or _why_ Mark would kiss him like that out of the blue then so eloquently ruin everything.

 

Mark however does not let Donghyuck slide off of his lap, his hands tighten in their place as his head snaps up in shock, like he doesn’t understand why Donghyuck wants to bolt the fuck out of here and never speak of this again.

 

“Oh? _Oh_ is all you have to say to that Mark? I just fucking confessed that I’ve been in love with you for _four_ years”

 

The elder seems to finally wrap his head around the situation and he quickly pulls Donghyuck closer to keep him from struggling against him. Donghyuck gives up and ultimately accepts his fate, opting for hiding in Mark’s warm neck. He just gets even more emotional however because Mark’s scent of cinnamon and _home_ fills his senses. Also, because the universe is an _asshole_ , when Donghyuck shifts his gaze up a bit to peek over Mark’s shoulder the picture of the two of them together on the day they met comes into vision. The picture is propped up on his desk between his two favorite cactuses (which he should feel honored about because Donghyuck treasures those cactuses with his life).

 

“Please don’t be angry Hyuck. I’m just _so_ nervous you have no idea” How can he be angry? Tiny Minhyung with braces reflecting in the sun is staring right at him.

 

“Well, you’re making me fucking insecure okay?”

 

Mark shuts up again.

 

For a few seconds Donghyuck has to endure the silence of his words. His body feels heavy and even if he still wants to bolt out of there (even though this is _his_ room) he isn’t sure he would be able to do that with how his legs are practically jelly. Mark’s palms finally move from his hips and begins to scratch light circles at Donghyuck’s back, just like he always used to do when they were kids.

 

“I’m sorry… I’ll-- I’m gonna stop being a coward now okay?

 

“About fucking time” Donghyuck mutters and Mark pinches his waist as revenge.

 

Mark takes a shaky breath and shifts Donghyuck into a more comfortable position, hands intertwining with Donghyuck’s caramel locks.

 

“I think I noticed it for the first time a few summers ago. Jeno had invited us over to his house and we were just being stupid kids but I remember hearing you laugh, filled with so much happiness and I just thought _wow, I want him to be happy forever._ I was too stupid to realize what it meant back then, but it kept happening. It would be that small details I noticed about you like the shade of caramel that your skin is, the beauty spots across your face and... “ Mark gulped and shifted again. “How heart-shaped your lips are”

 

Donghyuck stayed silent but inside of him a havoc was ravaging, twisting his insides like rubber bands. His lips stayed sealed however since his voice would probably come out shaky like an asp leaf.

“When I returned from Canada I realized how different everything was there. My relatives kept asking me about girlfriends and I realized that I didn’t want one. I just wanted to keep being with our friends and especially you for as long as possible. That thought scared me and then terrified me when I returned home to see _you._ Donghyuck you have no idea how breathless I felt when you met me at the airport with your bright smiles, full lips and long eyelashes. The details I noticed got even smaller like... Did you know that whenever you’re flustered or nervous you scrunch your nose. It’s almost impossible to notice but I have...” Mark paused for a second and when he picked up again, his voice was covered with a veil of sadness.

 

“I think that's when I understood my attraction towards you and that’s why I’ve been indirectly pushing you away for some time now. But-- But I’m done being scared now. Lee Donghyuck I’m utterly and stupid in love with you. I’m sorry for taking so long and for making you insecure”

 

Everything felt as if it was boiling. When Donghyuck wanted Mark to reciprocate, _this_ was not what he was asking for but also exactly what he was expecting. No matter how vehemently he would try to deny it, the youngers cheeks were aflame and probably red like the autumn leaves outside as he pulled back to look at Mark and his anxious expression.

 

He interlocks his hands behind Mark’s neck as if to give him some encouragement but in reality it’s mostly to keep himself steady. The youngers head is feeling light and his heart is still causing his blood to race through his veins. Mark gnaws on his bottom lip, dark orbs trailing down the youngers face where they finally come to a stop and Mark’s lip is released.

 

Donghyuck leans in and lets his lips swipe gently against Mark’s, the only form of reciprocation he can manage at the moment and he hears Mark breathe out a sigh in relief.

 

Instead of retreating back all the way he lets his forehead rest against the olders for a few seconds. That is until Mark leans up to place a peck on his nose which he scrunches up in feigned annoyance while pulling back. Mark’s laugh ring through the air and it feels as if the sound breaks the thick tension that has been laying over the room for the last dreadful minutes. Donghyuck’s lungs finally fill with air and he can breathe again.  

 

“I’m just worried I’ll screw this up” Mark mutters before releasing his hold on Donghyuck’s locks to slightly squish the youngers cheeks up, a smile filled with so much happiness at the sight that Donghyuck feels like Mark is harshly squeezing his heart into tiny pieces.

 

“I won’t let you dummy” Donghyuck mumbles back, slightly muffled because of the way his face is mushed up but the message gets across anyways. _Doesn’t matter if this doesn’t work out._ _I won’t leave your side_. Five minutes of Mark reciprocating his feelings and Donghyuck is already a soft mess, he needs professional help.

 

“Can we... keep kissing now…?”

 

Mark’s damn lip is caught between his teeth again, embarrassingly distracting Donghyuck for a second as his eyes stay trained on it.

 

“If you get us some make up wipes from my drawers, I don’t wanna keep solely tasting that gross lip gloss” Donghyuck shoots back, letting a pout grace his lips hoping that now that they have established their feelings, Mark won’t be able to ignore his cutesy tactics anymore. Mark releases a sigh but smiles affectionately and gently nudges Donghyuck off his lap to retrieve the wipes. Donghyuck keeps pouting until he’s in the chair again with the younger back in his spot on Mark’s lap. And just because Mark’s is a gross little shit he begins to affectionately wipe the lip gloss off of Donghyuck’s face _for_ him with a dumb fond smile spread over his lips.

 

“Now I’ll finally find out if you really do taste like strawberries”

 

Donghyuck jerks away from his touch abruptly, eyes lidded in a glare.

 

“ _Who told you that_ ” He hisses as Mark’s grin gradually grows into a smug smile, like he’s in on a secret Donghyuck isn’t.

 

“Renjun…?” He answers with feigned hesitancy.

 

“I’m going to _murder_ that son of a bitch he swore not to tell anyone about that night!”

 

Donghyuck begins to struggle again as Mark laughs in that over-the-top way of his. If he wasn’t busy keeping Donghyuck seated his hands would probably be breaking out into an applause like they always do whenever someone says something remotely funny.

 

“What else has he told you? Don’t trust anything that tiny devil says!”

 

Desperation breaks through Donghyuck’s words as he thinks of all the embarrassing stuff he has told Renjun during his weak times. Mark grins again, nose scrunching in that dumb way of his as his eyes gleam with mischief. There’s something terrifying about how reversed their roles seem and Donghyuck shudderes as Mark seems to dramatically contemplate his next move.

 

“Hmmm… How about we make a deal? For every kiss you give me I’ll tell you one thing?”

 

Donghyuck surges forwards while grabbing the front of Mark’s hoodie, letting his annoyance show in the harsh way he presses their lips together. He could pout his way out of this but kissing Mark isn’t that bad now that he can finally taste the elders mix of minty and vanilla breath, confirming what Jaemin has told him.

 

That’s right. Donghyuck has his source of gossip he too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn’t obvious, renjun was donghyuck’s first kiss. like the “i-still-haven’t-kissed-anyone-and-because-you’re-a-good-bff-you-have-to-teach-me” kind because i live for that type of renhyuck. and mark at some point kissed jaemin fsggshshs probably when he was drunk and whining over donghyuck :)) thank you for reading! i'm starving for markhyuck fics so i guess with this one i said fuck it i'll do it myself lmao
> 
> if you wanna yell at me about markhyuck or renmin or anything else nct/stray kids related my twitter is @/dreamyhyuckie uwu
> 
> i love you all!


End file.
